


Undercover Lover

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mistaken Identity, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Rey is given an unexpected order from General Leia to spy on the First Order from within, she already has her misgivings, because of her confused feelings surrounding Kylo Ren. She comes aboard the  First Order dreadnaught ship the supremacy not knowing what to expect, and instead gets assigned on the same radar team as a disguised Kylo Ren!
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Rey's Pov...

The alarm clock on my nightstand goes off, blaring its noise at me to get my weary ass out of bed for training. The clock reads 7:30 in the damn morning.

I dreamed of Ben again. We were back on Ahc-to again, the stars are out, and it is cold out as usual. I huddle under one of Master Luke's old cloaks. I have a nice fire going in my hut, but I'm still so cold and restless. I'm warming my hands when I feel the Force connect, and Ben is there.

He is not shirtless, thank the gods, but he looks just as restless as I do. I feel...relieved? Happy? I don't know what it is, only that the dream doesn't pan out the way it did in real life where Master Luke interrupted our hands touching. No, the dream continues around the fire.

  
" _I promise you that no matter what happens, you will never be alone,"_ Ben's velvet baritone says so softly it takes my breath away.

 _"Neither will you,"_ I answer, and hold out my hand. My hand is visibly shaking, and tears are streaming down my face. Tears are welling up in his dark chocolate eyes that are full of such naked longing and...another emotion I cannot identify until the dream ends that I am floored every time I have the dream.

  
Without breaking eye contact, he practically rips off his black leather glove and touches my hand. I can feel the calluses on his palms, and the contrasting smoothness of his fingers make contact with my hand.

  
He wants...closeness...our bond to become inseparable, permanent. I was scared in life of wanting all of those things from him as well, but in the dream I am bold. I scoot closer until our fingers interlace, and our faces are inches apart. As if drawn by magnets, our lips touch, and he is drawing me into his lap, his tongue exploring my mouth softly at first, then more demanding, and then my own tongue enters his mouth. I can feel the rough textures of his uniform, the feel of my legs wrapped around his hips as our hands explore each other.

We break for air, and his eyes are black with desire and love...for me. _"Don't be afraid, I feel it too, Rey. We just cannot show fear."_

_"Fear what, Ben?"_   
_"Love, dearest."_

Ben kisses me deeply one last time, and his look of sadness at our parting tears at my heart. The dream ends here, but not after I wake up without fail to my panties soaking wet.

My breath hitches as I came out of the dream again. I don't understand why my legs ache and feel damp there, and why my lips are slightly sore is beyond me. But as I get out of bed to fix myself some coffee, I hear my holo communicator buzz.

I push a button, and General Organa's no nonsense voice comes over my intercom: "Rey, I need you to join me in my quarters for a rather unusual secret mission. We will be eating breakfast there."

"Yes, General," I say groggily, "I will be there in twenty minutes."

"Good. Breakfast will be ready then," Leia says, cutting off her message on her end. I pick out dark training pants, warm socks, my usual boots, a bra, although I'm trying to get used to feeling so lifted, and a pair of light blue cotton hipster panties. I take a brief shower, and get ready. I toss on some light makeup, and light perfume.

I greet Resistance personnel I know in the hallways as I make my way to the command section of the ship, which is nicer, and where a big portion of the budget went to when the command ship was built, clearly. I have only been to this part of the ship twice, but I still have no clue where Leia's quarters are located for some reason.

I need not have worried, because General Leia's gold protocol droid C-3PO comes bustling out of the hallway, and spots me. "Oh! Mistress Rey! General Leia sent me out here to find you. She seemed most impatient to see you."

"Well, let's go see what she wants, shall we?" I say, laughing. I follow the gold droid down the all white hallway, and I am searched for weapons by the guards.

"I have to take your saber and blaster, I'm afraid," The burly guard says apologetically.

"It's okay, I--"

"Rey can keep her weapons, Paul," Leia ordered from a crack in the door. The guard was about to argue, but he saluted her, and said, "Yes, General."

Leia gestures for me to follow, and her quarters are spacious, but done in earth tone colors, and surprisingly minimalist in design. Maybe I was expecting that some of Ben's love of dark colors and elegant pieces of art would have come from her. Wait...what? How the hell could I possibly know that about him? I see holo pictures along the walls, and especially of Ben up until he was a teenager. I could see that he only really grew into his features in his late teens.

I meet Leia at a simple round table that was set for two, and the breakfast has pancakes, eggs, biscuits, sausage links on different serving plates, and orange juice with coffee. I sit across from Leia, and we eat in silence as she studies me carefully. I am uncomfortably aware that she has the same intense gaze as Ben's.

Leia sighs, and looks at me, smiling. "I almost did not think it possible, but from what little I can read off of you, I now know that it is."

"Is what?" I pour myself some coffee, and it's delicious, it tastes like caramel and vanilla mixed together. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ben, Rey," Leia said, wiping her lips with a napkin as she sipped her coffee. "I want the only link to my family returned to me. I had thought that Han could have been the one to do it, but you...oh yes, with you it is entirely possible for him to come back to the light, or enough to the light to become Ben again, not this alter his mind has created to cope with the dysfunction in his life."

"But Kylo Ren _is_ Ben, Leia," I argued. "I don't understand. Are you saying he is somehow crazy?"

Leia shook her head. "No, not crazy, it's a coping mechanism that some people develop to deal with extreme stress as a child. He knows who he is, but in Han's last moments, he referred to himself in the third person which confirms to me that Kylo Ren is an alternate identity."

"His eyes and hair looked black to me when I first met him, but he..." I blushed at the memory. "He was never unkind to me...even when we fought on Star Killer in that forest, he wasn't trying to kill me."

Leia smiled warmly, and sighed. "Yes, it has to work. Rey, I want you to go on board the supremacy and get the lay of the land, so to speak. But most of all, I want you to gradually charm my son into embracing the lightside of the Force again."

"I...Charm him?? How?" I looked down at my clothes, and my freckles from the hot Jakku sun. "Hux knows my face on sight, and Ben will sense my presence right away. He will find me out right away just as I step foot in the launcher bay."

Leia laughed, and gave my hand a gentle pat. "Oh, dear, you don't even know do you?"

"Know what?"  
"What he feels for you."  
"Kylo hates me."  
"Neither one of them do."  
"He swore to destroy me."

Leia shrugged her shoulders. "Stupid frustration stemming from being rejected by a girl who stomped on his heart."

"I hardly think it's as extreme as that. So, how am I going to charm him to our side?" I asked, hating where this was going already. 

Leia clapped her hands like a little girl. "By wearing a disguise and pretending to be someone you are not. You will pose as a disgruntled resistance radar technician and join the First Order. With any luck, you can think of some creative ways to charm him, and get him interested in you."

I almost cannot believe Leia's words. She wants me to basically seduce Ben..somehow. I don't have the first clue as to how to do that, and even if I did, do I really want to? Oh yes, and I'm supposed to spy for the Resistance in the mean time. Yeah, piece of cake. Not.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. You are the only one who can do it, Rey." Leia said firmly. "I have faith that you can see this thing through to the end."

I closed my eyes for a moment, and thought of that damn lucid dream again. I sighed heavily, and met Leia's eyes. "When do I start?"

"This evening. Until then, talk to Finn, he will brief you on how to behave while there. Good luck, Rey," Leia said, hugging me tightly. "Bring my boy back to me, dear. I know that you can do it."

I left Leia then, and as I left, I had a strange feeling that I might not see her again, and she was sending me away for the last time, though why she thinks I can bring Ben back from the light when so many people have failed is beyond me. I suppose I have to be like her and just take a leap of faith that this will all work out in the end...


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's Pov...

The radar technician disguise lay neatly on my bed, and I hated it already. I almost destroyed it, but what kept me from doing so was the fact that Supreme Leader Snoke wanted a thorough inspection of who was most loyal to the First Order. I argued that Hux should be the one to do it, to inspect the stormtroopers under Phasma's command, but Snoke would not be moved.

I left Snoke's throne room frustrated and angry. I threw a rather expensive vase against the wall of my quarters in my anger. There was no damn way I was sleeping in the tiny quarters the lowly technicians were assigned to sleep in, I decided.

I went to train and work out, and work through how I was going to hide my Force sensitivity from everyone.

"Oh, who am I kidding? This is never going to work," I mumbled aloud. Whatever. What's a few months? The sheer amount of work that would be heaped upon Hux would make him finally lose it.

I would literally pay to see Hux's final nervous breakdown. I went back to my quarters and looked at my disguise again. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing, pretending to be someone I'm not in order to secretly inspect the ship's crew at one of the lowest levels of authority. I took a shower and got out a new packet of bobby pins to hold my hair in place under the shaggy blonde wig.

I put the wig in place, and laughed. I looked like one of those beach goers on Cantobite who spend way too much time surfing the waves, and smoking death sticks. I put on the gray jumpsuit and orange work vest, and utility belt. I hated that I couldn't clip on my lightsaber, but that would have been a dead giveaway. Not only is it a Jedi weapon, but my saber's design is really unique on top of that. No, I couldn't wear it while on duty.

I finished the look with glasses that have thick frames on them. I don't need glasses, of course, so I opted for them just being plastic lenses instead of having a prescription inlaid in them. With a last longing look at my lightsaber, I left my quarters and walked to the mess hall where dinner was about to begin.

As soon as I was halfway to the mess hall, I felt slight ripples in the Force alert me to someone of importance on the ship. Impossible.

People turned to look at me when I came in the mess hall, and without thinking, I announced, "Hi, I'm Matt. I'm a radar technician."

A petite brunette girl with bangs hanging in her face, looks up from her tray of food and says, "Well, I'm Rebecca, I'm new too."

I felt stupid to have been so forward, so I throw some food on a tray, and sat across from this girl at a less crowded part of one of the tables. She had on thick framed glasses like me, and like me, she felt nervous about being here.

"So, Matt, where are you from? Not many guys would just announce to a whole crowd of people who they are and what they do for a living," Rebecca teased, winking. "Are you trying to get noticed?"

I blushed, and not just from my stupid impulse to rattle off commands and expect people to obey. "No...I just, I'm used to a different sort of attention. I'm from Yavin 4. I used to be with the Resistance until they did something that made me question why I was even working with them to begin with."

"Oh?" Rebecca tossed her hair, and said. "Yeah, I'm from Cantobite myself. I totally gave my all to the Resistance too." She leaned her head in closer, and said in a lower voice, "But...but when I discovered that they were buying from the same weapons suppliers as the First Order...Nope, I couldn't go along with that crap. I went to the recruitment center there, and I've been here ever since."

I smiled at her, and my heart sped up when Rebecca smiled too. It was dazzling, and made her hazel eyes sparkle.

"Well.." I coughed to hide my reaction to her kindness, "Then I guess we're in the same boat. Welcome to the First Order, Rebecca."

Rebecca laughed. "Becca, please. I would like us to be friends, since we're probably going to be assigned to the same team tomorrow for training."

 _One can only hope._ "Alright, Becca then. I hope to see more of you."

"Me too, Matt, me too."

We parted soon after, and after waking up early to do some training, and meditation after showering, I put my disguise on, and located where the radar technician trainees were being briefed on what team they were being assigned to.

"You're late, man," A radar tech sneered.

His group giggled as he went up to the bulletin board that announced who they were being paired with. Rebecca Tico. Hm, this would be interesting to say the least. He was supposed to have been with the orientation group ten minutes ago. Shit.

He hated tardiness, it was one of his pet peeves, that and Hux. The only thing that kept that rabid cur alive was Snoke. He would have to do something about Hux one of these days, but the time to kill him was not today.

He ran as fast as his long legs would carry him to the room that his group was in. The group was headed by a big sassy black woman who called out to him as soon as he rushed in: "You better have my muffin if you're running that fast in here...Matt! I haven't had my muffin yet."

"Sorry, no muffin. Umm, I'll go sit down now."

I went to go search out a chair, and they were all taken, save for the back where Rebecca was waving me over. I was halfway over to her when some asshole sticks his leg out to trip me. I could have avoided it easily, but I reminded myself that I couldn't use the Force in any way to either choke or push his leg out of the way.

I trip and fall, and several people laugh, but Rebecca said, " That's not cool, guys! Leave Matt alone."

"What, are you like his girlfriend or something?" A radar tech girl sneered, poking her finger in Rebecca's chest.

"No, I'm his _friend_. I'm not some stupid stuck up bitch," Rebecca spat back. "Now, get your finger out of my face before I wipe that grin off of your face."

The chubby red headed girl squared her shoulders and said, "Make me, small fry. I can totally kick your skinny ass."

The black supervisor came back and said sternly, "Wanda, Rebecca, double shifts! Wanda, go grab my muffin, chocolate chip, and coffee. You'll be my new errand chick. Now, hop to it."

Wanda flashed Rebecca an ugly look, but she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Rebecca sat next to me, and tried to pay attention to the safety lecture going on, but she was sulking.

I don't know why I felt touched by this girl standing up for me, but I was. "Thanks, for doing that. You didn't have to, you know," I said, suddenly feeling ridiculously shy for some reason.

Rebecca looked up from her holo pad, and smiled. "Oh, it's no problem. I just..." She blushed, "I don't know why, I guess I just feel like we...no, nevermind, it's silly. Forget I mentioned it. We should pay attention to the lecture."

We get separated to work on different projects, and again, I feel that ripple in the Force that I could swear is Rey. The last I saw her she was on the island I saw in her mind the day we met. There was no possible way that she could be anywhere near me. We were the two strongest Force users in the galaxy, the very last, so why am I sensing her presence now?

I finished my shift, and went to my quarters for the night when the coast was clear; it wouldn't do for the stormtroopers to notice that a lowly radar technician would have the pass codes to Commander Ren's personal quarters. I took off my disguise and took a shower, and got ready for bed.

Then I felt the Force connection open up, and Rey's presence is again so close I could reach out and touch her. I can see nothing of her surroundings, but a small bed.

She sat up in bed, and she yawned. "I thought that we were done with this. I'm way too tired for this tonight, Ben."

"You say that as if I can control this...thing, bond, whatever this is, Rey," I said wearily, yawning. "You're close. Where are you?"

"None of your business. You?"  
I smiled. "Supremacy. At least I can be honest. You seem troubled by these talks that we have, Rey. I would like to know why."

Rey threw aside her blanket and sheet and I could feel myself go hot and cold all over as I saw that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

"Go ahead and laugh!" She shouted. "I'm skinny as a rail, go ahead and say it. You wouldn't be the first to call me that, or that I'm anorexic."

I tried not to look at her, but I forced myself to. "I would never call you that if it's not true, you know that. You're...you're," I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Yes?"  
"Beautiful, Rey."

"You're lying." She took a step towards me. "Even Poe thinks I have chicken legs."

I took a step towards her. "You...Is this a petty revenge for being shirtless that one time?"

Rey crossed her arms across her chest, and flashed me a look of defiance that was all the more appealing because she was naked.

"Yes, it is. But it's your turn. I'm feeling bold tonight."

I shrugged my shoulders and undressed. Rey's eyes widened, and she forced herself to only look at my face. We were inches apart now. 

"And is your curiosity satisfied?" I asked.

"No. I want to know if you're having the dream. Of us, on the island."

She described the dream, and when she's done describing it, I sit on the edge of my bed. I have had the dream as well, but this is a weird development, sharing dreams.

"Yes, I have had the dream," I finally answered, "Except we get interrupted by my Uncle while we're doing something neither of us are ready for yet."

Rey's eyes widened. She stands in front of me, and I pat the space beside me on my bed. She narrows her eyes, and I sigh. "It's not like we can really do anything. I would just rather have you sit with me."

"Fine." She sat down, and said, "If we're sharing dreams now, what in the world does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I. But what disturbs me about the dream is that I am so bold in the dream, like I know I want..."

She trails off, and looks away from me. I cup her chin, and our eyes meet. "I know. Do you want me to go, Rey?"

She shook her head. "You should. I...We shouldn't...But I want," Her eyes shifted to my lips.

I scooted closer to her, and the tension between us was electric as we look deeply into each other's eyes. My breathing hitched as she touched my cheek and tentatively touched her soft lips to mine. I kissed her back, and she ran her fingers through my hair as the kiss turned passionate, rough even, as our tongues and lips fought for dominance.

Finally, I broke the kiss and said hoarsely, "Go. What we want...what I feel for you, it can never be."

"Can it?" Rey challenged, getting up, and getting dressed. "The Force seems to think otherwise. Why else is this happening, Ben?"

"I don't have the answer to that. I just know that as long as this war continues, we cannot be, Rey," I said truthfully.

Rey nodded her head, but she gave me one last kiss before saying sadly, "I know. You're right, of course, I just wish that it didn't matter."

I watched her fade away, and I turned off the light on my nightstand. I have never felt so damn alone. At least before Rey came into my life, I could hide behind the dark facade of Kylo Ren and pretend that I was content with my mission in life. But with Rey, I realized what I was missing in my life, and that is having someone who I can be my true self with, and that person is Rey.

I just hope that one day it won't matter what side we are on, just as long as we can be together as the Force seems to want. I went to sleep, and had the island dream again, only we weren't interrupted this time, and it was bliss itself as we lay in each other's arms afterward. Could we ever be like that? Time would tell in the end...


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's Pov...

After talking with Leia, I had the uncomfortable feeling that this whole thing was a stupid idea. I have never considered myself a temptress or beautiful in any way. I know that Leia has faith in me, but what the hell? The woman is basically pimping me out to her son, but I can't look like myself when I'm trying to 'charm,' him.

I found Finn talking with some of the resistance commanders about the floor plans of the Star Killer Base. "Um, Finn? Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

We walked off at some distance away from everyone and he says, "Okay, spill. What's up?"

I know that I can't tell him everything, but I tell him about my need to disguise myself and sneak on to The Supremacy to spy for the Resistance.

Finn shook his head. "Are you sure that you have to show your face? You would see more of the ship if you go in as a stormtrooper, honestly. The First Order may be thorough and strict, but they are lazy when it comes to letting stormtroopers know things that they shouldn't."

"Yeah, General Organa insisted that I had to go in showing my face," I said. "I just want to know if it can be done."

Finn laughed, "Can it be done? Joining the First Order is easy peasy, it's leaving that is the problem. Okay, if Leia ordered it, I guess you have to do it. I would suggest you disguise yourself as a radar technician. You will be monitored quite a bit in the training stage, but once that's over, they tend to have free rein over the bases and ships repairing different radar machines and other monitors. Just watch out for the stormtroopers, though. They kind of see the radar tech's as trash, and tend to act like players with the girls. I know you can handle yourself, just be aware of that. Follow orders, keep your head down, and don't be late to a damn thing. Tardiness is a big no no in the First Order."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I just wish that you didn't have to do this," Finn said, scratching his head. "Did Leia give you a beacon of some sort in case you run into trouble?"

"Yeah, but she scheduled me to get a tracking chip injected in my wrist later on," I said. "Hopefully, with no nerve poisoning like the First Order uses."

"It won't." Finn hugged me, and looked down at his holo chronometer. "Good luck, Rey. Just remember what I said, and you should be fine. I'll be monitoring your signal, alright?"

"Thanks, Finn. I'll be careful."  
"You better."

We parted then, and I went to see Poe next, but apparently Leia had already told him of my mission, because he was clearly upset with me about it.

"I don't like this. Not one bit," He said, shaking his head. "It's wrong of her to put you at risk like this. You're too important to just send off on a recon mission like this. It doesn't make sense."

I sighed in exasperation. I like Poe, but he acts like such a big brother sometimes that it grates on my nerves. "It doesn't have to, Poe. I would fly there myself, but the Falcon would be a dead giveaway. Are you going to drop me off there or not?"

Poe looked like I slapped him, but he covered up his hurt with a grin. "Of course, Rey. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

I don't know what to think of that, but I hug him, and he hugs me back. "When do you want to leave?"

"Just before dinner."

"Okay, I'll be at your quarters at seven, how does that sound?" He asked.

"Great. Thanks, Poe."

"Thank me when I get you there in one piece, alright?"

I smile. "Deal."

I went to train and work out; it helped out with my inner anxieties coming to the fore. How the hell am I possibly going to do what I need to do? I don't consider myself a master spy or a temptress. Leia must be out of her damn mind to order me to do this.

I packed what few items of clothing that I owned, but I left behind my desert clothes from Jakku, and my trusty staff. I also tossed in my lightsaber, disguise or not, there was no way I was going in there without a weapon. With that done, I got a hold of a brown wig with bangs, a pair of non prescription thick framed glasses, and a radar tech uniform that showed that I was a disgruntled Resistance officer who was unhappy with the way things were going.

I got changed into my disguise, and thought I looked like a geek, but it covered up some of my features so I wouldn't be too recognizable.

When Poe came to take me to The Supremacy, he laughed when he saw my transformation. "You look kind of cute, Rey. What's your name going to be?"

"Rebecca Tico, Rose's adopted sister," I replied. "I don't think she would mind. It's not like I'm tanned enough to pass as your sister, Poe."

"Nor would I want you to be."  
"O-okay. So, let's get going."

Poe shook his head, and agreed. "Yeah, mission. Let's go."

I focus my thoughts on the mission, instead of worry about why Poe is acting so weird all of a sudden.

We board a stolen First Order cruiser and as we fly out of the launch hangar, my anxieties surrounding this mission increase as we get closer and closer to the huge dreadnaught ship looming in front of us. Ben is on that ship, as well as Snoke. Yikes. How the hell am I going to escape detection from either of them? I touch my left wrist where the nurse injected me with the metal chip that will be removed once my mission is done, I was assured.

After giving the current code sequence to the dispatch officer on duty, thanks to Finn, we were allowed to land the ship. I unbuckled my safety belt, and was about to leave the co-pilot chair when Poe said nervously, "Rey, can you wait for a second?"

"What, Poe? I don't have time." I was about to move again, but Poe stood and held me firmly.

I hugged back, but as I was about to leave, he grabbed my hand and kissed me firmly.

I pulled back, and without thinking, slapped him, hard. "What the hell, Poe?! What was that for?"

"A kiss. Should there be a reason?" He asked, looking hurt. "I _like_ you, Rey. Like a lot. I just never showed it because of all that is going on, and because I never had the courage to do it before."

"I like you, Poe," I explained carefully, "But not like _that_. I mean, you're really cute, and sweet. But I don't think I could see you as a boyfriend. I would rather us just remain friends."

I hit the landing ramp button, and Poe asked, "It's him, isn't it? You really do like Kylo Ren."

I round on Poe and almost punch him, but I stop and say, "I..I don't know."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Dameron?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

His eyes are narrowed too, but he shakes his head. "Nothing. Just forget it. I didn't mean to offend you, Rey. They say that the heart wants what the heart wants. Just think about it."

I walked down the landing ramp, and Poe took off immediately after. For some reason, his words hurt me. But my defensiveness baffles me. Why in the world would I need to defend Ben to one of my best friends for? A friend who kissed me without my permission.

I walked to the group of radar tech trainees and some of them have Resistance uniforms on from other bases. An officer in a black uniform asked me some very basic questions about why I wanted to join the First Order. I gave my answers, and they tossed bundles of supplies to each of us.

We were then assigned to our quarters, and they were tiny, but I didn't care. No one seemed to care that I was 'defecting,' from the resistance. The fact that so many of the trainees were actual defectors disturbed me, because clearly something was very wrong with the Resistance if people were defecting in droves to the enemy.

I unpacked my things, and put my lightsaber in my nightstand dresser. I was starving, and so I decided to go to the mess hall to eat. I checked the holo map as to where it was, and soon after I sat down to eat, a tall blonde man with thick framed glasses declared that he was a radar tech named Matt.

I called Matt over since he clearly looked a bit lost and embarrassed. I don't know why, but I liked him right away. We talked, and ate, and I even got a smile out of him a couple of times. His smile was dazzling, beautiful, even, it lit his whole face up, and made him look boyishly handsome.

 _Geez, Rey! You're here for Ben. Not score a date with the first guy you meet._ There was something very familiar about this guy. Even when our hands occasionally touched when we spoke at dinner, I felt a weird sense of dejavu when talking to him.

We parted after dinner, and my heart skipped a beat when he smiled when I said that I hoped we got assigned to the same group. After I showered and went to my quarters, I tried to sleep, and failed. I reached out to Ben, and the Force connected us immediately, which was weird, because proximity seems to be a big factor in this Force communication thing.

We flirted, got naked, and shared the best kiss I have ever experienced. Poe kissed me too, but I felt nothing. It was like kissing a brother. But with Ben, oh my! The sparks I felt as his tongue touched mine, and his soft full lips on mine. Oh gods, it felt so good, and...so right at the same time, like they always belonged there.

My lips strangely felt sore when I broke the connection, but afterwards I had no problems sleeping, and I suspect it was the same for him as well, because I had no further dreams to plague me. I was strangely content. But I soon discovered that my little adventures with Matt were just beginning...


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's Pov...

As I predicted before Snoke assigned this inspection mission to me, Hux was on the verge of losing it big time. When I got called to the bridge my first week working as 'Matt,' he berated me for my supposed laziness in getting my reports done.

I grinned and said, "Oh, I wouldn't know anything about that, Hux. But I would be happy to speak to the Supreme Leader about that when he summons me for a meeting."

Hux's look of shock was priceless, and I wished that I had a holo camera on hand to capture the moment. "You...you mean that you're inspecting the radar tech's on the Supreme Leader's orders?"

I laughed. "Really, Hux? Do you _honestly_ believe that I would willingly disguise myself for any purpose but to follow the Supreme Leader's orders?"

Hux shifted his feet, and sighed. "Fine, _fine_! But he could have told me what was going on, rather than expect me to do your job as well as mine. How long do you have to disguise yourself for?"

"Until he says otherwise," Honestly, I had no clue, so what I said was the truth.

"Cheer up, Armitage, at least he didn't order you to disguise yourself. Now, I must be going, I have to go rewire calcinators or whatever the fuck keeps the radar monitors running around here."

To my shock, Hux laughed, and nodded his head almost in sympathy. "Yeah, you go do that. I'll hold down the fort."

I left and went to change into my disguise as Matt, but I knew that as soon as Lesley, the muffin obsessed supervisor had noted my apparent tardiness that today was not going to be an easy going day whatsoever...

✂----

Rey's Pov...

I have no idea why I'm being picked on for double shifts. I suspect it's that ginger haired bitch Wanda and the other girls spreading gossip about me. I have been here for a damn month already, and I am near the end of my training period. Hopefully soon, I can sneak to the command section of the dreadnaight and find something more useful to the Resistance than the troubling amount of Resistance defectors pouring in to the ship.

Some of the guys tried to date me, but I made it clear that I didn't want them, and that I was all business. On three occasions, the other guys have tried to kiss me, but on the third occasion this happened, Matt punched one of them out with a strength I didn't know that he had. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

  
At first, I wasn't sure if he was going to hug me back, but then I felt his arms wrap around me as I cried. Not for the first time, I felt the Force tell me that this presence was familiar, and as our eyes met, my heart sped up as his dark chocolate eyes went almost black with desire for me.

"Thank you, Matt," I said, sniffling. "I...I don't mean to cry but...they've never tried to ...to do that before. How can I repay you?"

Matt caressed my cheek, and then stepped away from me, as if remembering something.

"I..I...No, Becca," He said softly, "You don't have to do that. We're friends, you don't need to ask for repayment."

I took out a clean work cloth from my uniform pocket and wiped my eyes. "No, I do. I'm just tired of telling them 'no', all the time. At least the stormtroopers don't try anything too terrible, all they do is cat call me on occasion."

"Would you know their ID's by any chance?" Matt asked with a strange air of authority to his voice.

"No, sorry." I shook my head. "You act like you have some authority to have them reassigned or something."

Matt smiled, and said, "I kind of know Kylo Ren. We're friends. I think I can put in a word with him."

I laughed at that. If Ben had friends, he certainly never bothered to tell me. "Oh? Well, you do that. By the way, what does he think of Rey?" I asked curiously, "Because I had heard that she doesn't altogether hate him."

"Um..." Matt shifted his feet, and replied sheepishly, "Well...he doesn't say much about her, just that she's beautiful, strong, and...I think he likes her, he's tried to tell her, but it's hard when a war divides them, you know what I mean?"

My heart sped up. _Stop it, Rey! So what if he just likes you?! Maybe you should pump this guy for information instead of flapping your gums at him!_ "I do know what you mean. But...Can we have dinner?"

Matt's eyes sparkled as he asked. "I..But Becca, we have dinner nearly every night in the mess hall. Do you think we could, I don't know, have dinner alone? Like, like as...friends?"

I smiled. "Yes, of course, Matt. I would be happy to have dinner with you. As friends, of course. I don't think co-workers are supposed to date, right? Isn't it in that huge handbook that we all got when we shipped in the first day?"

Matt grinned, and said, "Well, yes, but we're like the low men on the hierarchy of authority here. I think it only matters in the higher up ranks like Commander or General."

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrows. Why he spoke as if he had experience with this is beyond me, but I ignored my suspicions. For now. "Oh. Okay. Do I need to dress up, or anything?" I teased.

"No, but as I said, I'm friends with Kylo and can set us up with a nice dinner," Matt said matter of factly.

Matt was about to say something else when Lesley barreled in and shouted, "Matt! Rebecca! Get your damn asses in gear and rewire those calcinators before that ginger bastard gives us hell for them not working!"

Matt throws me an apologetic look, but I shrug my shoulders and get to work on the panel Lesley demanded that we both fix.

As usual, she's giving Matt a hard time: "Why's it so damn hard for you to figure it out, Matt?! Just _rewire_ it. Does that look like the calcinator to you? I ain't had my muffin yet..Matt!"

She walked away disgusted, and that was when I crouched down, and handed him the proper wrench. He smiled warmly up at me. "Thanks. I swear I'm going to lose it if she harps on me one more time."

I ran my fingers through his sweaty blonde hair, and our eyes met. "I...I should get cleaned up," I said nervously, and moved to get up, but Matt caressed my cheek, and briefly kissed me.

My eyes widened, and he blushed and said, "I'm...I'm sorry. I should have asked first, I just...I have been wanting to do that for a very long time now. I just...I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"No, I...it's just...never mind," I stammered. "Of course, I still want to have dinner with you. I'm excited, actually."

Matt's eyes sparkled as he lifted one of my hands to kiss it. Again, sparks went up my body every time he touched me. "Until then, Rebecca."

After my shift, I quickly took a shower, and threw on some makeup. I had an off the shoulder black dress that showed off more leg than I would like, and a couple of other outfits Leia all but threw in my quarters to 'complete my mission,' but I still felt uneasy about this whole thing. I was here to entice Ben to the lightside again, not pursue a lowly radar tech who, while very sweet, kind, and cute, was certainly not Ben.

But why was the Force all but telling me to 'go for it,' so to speak? I guess that I'm going to have to see this play out. The only thing is is that I am uncomfortably aware that I may be developing feelings for Matt, and I have no desire to hurt him; but like Poe, I may have to in the end...


	5. Chapter 5

Ben's Pov...

I had my quarters specially cleaned for the dinner, and I put away anything that would give away that I'm not really Matt. I debated long and hard about what to wear, and decided on a simple black suit with a burgundy tie would be the best way to go. Despite our insistence that this remain a friendly dinner, it sure felt like a date, and I want it to be one, of course.

I had the droids cook up a special meal for us, and selected an excellent red wine to go with the main course. Candles lit the room in a subdued romantic light, and I had a perfect red rose to give to her. I wanted this night to be perfect, because I had to tell Rebecca the truth. To hell with the inspection tour! I had filled out the reports days ago on who was most loyal or not.

I took the rose and made my way to her quarters, adjusting my tie, and making sure the stupid blonde wig was in place. I knocked on her door gently, and I heard Rebecca's voice say on the other end, "Just a second!"

  
The wrap around off the shoulder dress Rebecca wore took my breath away. I couldn't breathe for a second as I stood in the doorway like an idiot.

 _Say something to her, you idiot! But for god's sake don't comment on how good her ass and tits look, Ben. What worked for dad won't work for you._ "You..." I smiled, presenting the red rose, "You look beautiful, Rebecca. Are you ready to go?"

Rebecca blushed and said, "Yes. I...Is this dress too much? I know that we didn't agree upon a dress code but um...wow, you clean up good, Matt. You look...very handsome. Are you sure this is okay with Commander Ren? He seems to be a bit of a private person."

I smiled, and let my hand brush against the small of her back before escorting her into the turbo lift. "It's fine, trust me. I explained it all to him, and he was like, 'cool, Matt, just don't do anything I wouldn't do.' "

I typed in the pass codes, and when the lift deposited us on the proper level, Rebecca gasped at how sleek and clean the Commander's section of The Supremacy was, compared to the sub standard conditions that the radar tech's have to live in day in and day out.

I led Rebecca to my quarters and typed in the passcodes. She noticed that I didn't use a pass chip, and that I was doing it from memory alone. I led her inside, and Rebecca's eyes went wide at the romantic setting.

I pulled out the chair for her, and I sat across from her. "This is beautiful Matt, really, but it's too much. A simple picnic would have been fine."

I hold her hand from across the table, and kiss her knuckles. "I don't want to be simple with you, Becca. I want to give you the best of everything, because...well, because I _like_ you. Probably more than I should."

"I...Th-Thank you, Matt."  
"You're welcome."

We ate in silence for a while, and drank sparingly of the merlot before us. I had to tell her, but would she accept me? Rey didn't, but why not this cute, unassuming girl with a heart I so desperately wanted to win?

✂----

Rey's Pov...

Ben's presence was so strong in these monochromatic, but spacious quarters that it almost brought tears to my eyes. Matt and I barely spoke over dinner, but I could tell that he was wrestling with something in his mind, and I wanted to know what it was, but pressing him for answers seemed cruel.

Matt summoned the droid to clean away our finished dinner and ordered dessert. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite, Matt. I feel stuffed as it is."

Matt smiled at me and took a sip of his half finished glass of wine. "You can eat it later if you want. Consider it a gift for making me the happiest man on the ship for agreeing to this dinner."

I felt so bad about doing this, but I had to tell him, or go crazy. "Thank you, Matt. But, there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh?" Matt asked, confused, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that right?"

I hated myself in that moment, but I had to tell Matt about Ben. Even if it broke his heart, I just cannot deny what my heart and my dreams are telling me: that I have feelings for Ben Solo, and it feels wrong to lie to this sweet, charming man any longer.

I drained my glass of wine, and poured a fresh glass. "I like you, Matt," I began sadly, "You're sweet, kind, and just about everything I would want in a boyfriend. But I don't love you. You see, there's someone else, and there has been for some time. I was just too stupid, or immature, or thick headed to see the writing on the wall before.

"You see, when I met him, we were enemies, he was this cold hearted, ruthless Commander, and he wanted information regarding Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi Master alive. He terrified me, and circled me like a cat playing with its prey. I couldn't shoot my blaster, or attack him, because he held my body frozen in place with the Force. He knocked me unconscious, then mind raped me when I came to, but while I managed to get inside his mind, our memories seemed to coalesce as one, and I felt...a joining with this cold, dominating man who, while handsome and sexy in the darkest possible way, still terrified me.

"But while we fought on Star Killer Base, I felt...something a union...binding whatever you want to call it. I knew he wasn't trying to kill me, but I was so blinded by grief and rage, because he killed his own father, that I wasn't in my right mind. I scarred his beautiful face in my rage, and I would have gone back for him if my friends hadn't begged for me to get on the ship to evacuate the imploding planet. I thought him dead after I went to Athc-to to find Master Luke and train under him, but then we began speaking again through the Force. I...I gradually began to understand him and love him.

"But...but he's soo closed off, Matt! He won't let anyone in, and I fear that if I don't tell him all of this he's just going to go further on his downward spiral of self destruction. I...I _love_ Kylo Ren, Matt, well, Ben Solo, actually, but since they are one in the same man, there is really no difference, really."

Matt listened to all of this with wide, astonished eyes. He was breathing really hard, and yet tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He finally said hoarsely, "And...and would you really say all of this if he were sitting right here in front of you?"

I could say nothing except to nod my head. "I...I should be going," I said shakily.

I moved to get up from my seat, but Matt said softly, "Please stay."

"Why? I just told you I want another guy and you want me to stay...why?" I asked, confused.

Matt chuckled, and drained his wine, before refilling his glass. "Because I too have a confession to make, Rebecca. Afterwards, you can leave, reject me, do what you need to do, but please hear me out. Can you do that?"

I nodded my head, and Matt's voice changed, and the Force began to emanate from him, and my gut tightened up with my fight or flight response. "I don't love you either, Rebecca. But I am in love with a stubborn, head strong woman this war has forced me to declare an enemy. You see, I had been hearing reports from the stormtroopers about a nothing scavenger from Jakku who had the plans for my Uncle Luke Skywalker.

"She had been shown part of the map, and I convinced Snoke that when I captured her that she was all I needed. When I carried her limp body in my arms, I let no one touch her, I simply laid her on my lap, occasionally caressing her face as we journeyed back to Star Killer. I was fascinated by the ripples of the Force I could sense from her. Part of me wanted to kiss her soft lips, but I refrained, disturbed by these foreign thoughts. I put her in the restraint chair myself, and waited patiently for her to wake up from the Forced induced coma I placed her in.

"When I touched her mind, I felt our souls bind together...our lives coalescing as one. Something I did not account for or want. When I later fought her in the forest of Star Killer, I had never wanted a woman as badly as her. I had been deeply rejected and hurt when she left me to die on that planet. Then when we talked through the Force, my heart began to change towards her, and I knew that I would never be complete without her in my life again. I _love_ Rey, Rebecca. You must think I'm silly, but it's true. So leave if you want, it doesn't matter any more."

I couldn't keep back the tears as I took down my wig and removed my glasses. Matt's eyes widened in recognition.

"R--Rey?!"  
"B--Ben?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rey's Pov...

I watched the disguise come off as Ben revealed himself and rushed forward to pin me up against a wall, kissing me passionately.

"Oh, Rey," Ben said breathlessly. "I love you. Please tell me I'm dreaming, that this is a dream from which I never hope to wake from."

I laughed, and realized that I was crying. "If you're dreaming, then I am as well. I love you, Ben. Even your darker side, Kylo. Am I crazy for loving that side of you as well?"

Ben was crying as well, and he wiped his thumbs across my tears to wipe them away. "A little. But since he is me, how can I be jealous?"

Ben took me by the hand and pulled me to him. "Dance with me," He whispered in my ear. "We've never done that, just danced as we should."

"I don't know how."  
"Follow my lead."

I relaxed into his chest as we stared into each other's eyes. The candlelight made soft shadows across his handsome face as he twirled and led me around the room. Finally, he cupped my face in his hands and began kissing me, slipping his tongue into my mouth, making me moan against him.

My fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt, but when I got to his belt, he pulled back, and asked, "Are you sure, Rey? We can wait for that."

I knew that if I stopped now, I would have to wait for him to make the first move. No, I sensed that this was _the_ night. "Please, Ben. Make me yours."

Ben needed no further encouragement, because he began kissing down my neck, licking briefly at my clavicle as one of his hands stroked my breast through my dress and the other cupped my ass to his growing erection.

I gasped at his hardness and I felt how ready he was for me. "Rey..." He breathed.

"Not here...the bed." Ben nodded and picked me up bridal style, and laid me on the big comfy bed gently.

I rose and undressed in front of him. My heart was beating at a breakneck speed, but I didn't blush. I felt no nervousness as I finally stood naked before Ben. He undressed slowly, deliberately, and he looked a me adoringly as his eyes worshipped my body.

He pushed me on to the bed, kissing me roughly as our hands explored each other feverishly. It was if some dormant part of us was unleashed with this baring of our hearts to each other, and the only way to satisfy that craving was to make love.

After kissing and teasing me all over, he dipped two of his fingers into me and he worked them in out of me fast and rhythmically, while thumbing my clit. As I tightened around his fingers, I began to cry as I came done around him.

"Are you ready for me, Rey?"

I nodded my head. Ben guided himself to my entrance, and I gripped his shoulders tight as I felt a sharp pain down between my legs as he entered me.

I cried, and Ben stopped, alarmed. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I trust you."

Ben began moving inside of me again, kissing me deeply as I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, and meeting his thrusts with my own. The pain quickly receded and I felt it turn quickly to pleasure as Ben lifted one of my legs high up on his shoulder to thrust deeper into me, hitting my g spot. I grabbed his ass as he started to work up to a fast pace as he thrust hard in and out of me until I felt his release spill deep inside of me, filling me to the brim. I found my own release soon after, and he collapsed on top of me, rolling off to the side so as not to crush me.

We lay in each other's arms for a long time before Ben turned my face to kiss me softly.

"I feel the bond has become permanent," Ben whispered. "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes," I said truthfully. Ben pulled out of me, and I felt strangely incomplete without him inside of me then. "What does that mean for us?"

"That we are bound forever as one," Ben said, caressing my cheek. "Even if we get married now, it would only be a formality. I think this was the final stage of our bond in the Force."

"I do too. But...this war. Oh, Ben! With all that is going on, how are we going to overcome all of that to live as we should," I said, worried. "I..I can't lose you now that I know that we are what we are to each other."

Ben teared up, and said softly, "You could never lose me, Rey. You are my wife now--"

"But--"

"No buts. Now that I know that you are mine, nothing will stand in my way of being with you," Ben said firmly. "Even if I have to tear the First Order down from within I will do it if it means we can be together."

"Your mother did send me to be a spy," I admitted, "And to entice you to the lightside again. She wants you back, Ben."

Ben frowned, but nodded his head. "Of course she does, but I'm not going to dance to her tune and be her puppet."

I knew better than to press him, but I had to know what his plans were. "So, what is your plan?"

"By me being a double agent," Ben said decidedly. "I will feed the resistance information and try to visit you in secret, or vice versa. When Snoke and Hux are finally dead, we can finally be together officially."

"Oh, Ben!" I wrapped my arms around him happily. Ben kissed my forehead, laughing boyishly. "What about this radar tech thing?"

"Oh yes, well, I have a plan to kill off Matt so to speak."

I giggled. "Oh, hush! I like Matt, he's charming and sweet. How can I help but like him? He is a part of my handsome husband after all."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. Well, let's get you to your quarters after a shower then. We wouldn't want everyone getting suspicious now, do we?"

I pouted. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than that twin cot they call a bed. Please, can I not stay here?"

"You'll have to wear another disguise, but yes, I would rather you stay here with me until Snoke says I can resume my duties fully," Ben thought out loud. "Would you mind learning the darkside of the Force if it will keep you alive?"

I almost wanted to say no, but I had to trust Ben's judgment, he was my Force bonded mate after all. "Yes, I suppose I have to learn both sides to be a better fighter. I don't like the idea much, though."

"I know, but otherwise Snoke will probably want me to kill you as he had me kill my father," Ben said sadly. "Will you join _me_ , Rey? I will keep you safe, always."

"Alright. I trust you, always."

"Thank you, Rey," Ben said, kissing me. "I trust you too."

We showered, got ready for bed, and for the first time since before boarding the supremacy, I slept peacefully and without restless dreams, because they had been fulfilled at last in my beloved's arms...


	7. Chapter 7

Ben's Pov...

I woke up to feeling like I had the most peaceful sleep I have had in years. Then I felt Rey's sleeping naked body next to mine. The alarm by my bed was about to go off for our shift, but I looked down at the sleeping angel with her arm wrapped around my chest, and her head on my left shoulder. How many nights? Days? Weeks, had I dreamt of this serene moment of waking up to Rey lying in my arms peacefully asleep after we made love? The answer was too long.

I ran my knuckles down her cheek, and ran a finger through her soft brown hair. Gods, she was beautiful, and strong, and brave. I had never felt such love as I felt for her in that moment.

Then the shrill beeping of the alarm killed the moment. Rey groaned, and yawned, "Five more minutes, please."

I kissed the top of Rey's head, revelling in the scent of her citrus scented shampoo and her own clean scent that was all her, and which I also loved.

"You know they will give us hell if we don't show up on time," I said gently.

Rey sighed, sitting up. "I know, but I wish we could stay cuddled up in bed today. Something about being in your strong dark arms thrills me."

I chuckled, and sat up, drawing her into my lap. "Could it also have to do with the fact that we had a rather magical time last night?"

Rey winked, stroking my cock that stiffened slightly at her touch. I pushed her hand away kissing it.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," She said. "Last night was...wow. It was worth the wait. I just didn't expect you to be my first."

"Nor you either."

Rey's eyes widened. "But, but I thought..."

"No, just you, I swear."  
"Oh, Ben."

"Then I'm glad we were each other's firsts. And lasts."

Rey nodded her head. "And lasts. Who could compare with you, Ben?"

I kissed her longingly, and spun her gently about the room. "Well...we could role play, and I could strap you into a restraint chair again to get 'information,' from you."

Rey giggled. "Only if you wear the mask, and not take it off until you get between my legs."

"Ooh...You dirty minded scavenger," I said with feigned shock. "We'll see. But let's get in that shower and get ready before Lesley gives us hell."

We got ready, and put our ridiculous disguises back on, but not before giving the order to have all of Rey's things moved to my quarters.

"Won't Hux get wind of you taking on a girlfriend?" Rey asked, lifting her eyebrows.

I winked. "Probably. But see, I made up a report a long time ago about him and Captain Phasma dating. You at least are not actually a First Order officer, Rey. If you became my apprentice, a Sith master can take his apprentice on as a lover, which is why it wouldn't be odd for us to flirt subtly while training."

Rey pushed back her bangs, which I had to admit looked kind of cute on her, despite her geeky glasses. "It's too bad most Sith Lords embrace only the darkside, your side seems to be more fun. Jedi's kind of look down upon..." Rey blushed, "What we did last night as like a sin or something."

"Remind me to get you a cookie later on for joining the fun side," I teased.

"Huh?"  
"Never mind. Let's go."

✂-----

Rey's Pov...

It was almost hard to fathom the slight mental change Ben went from being himself to Matt again. I really think he missed his calling to be an actor in holo films, because he can switch from cold, dominating Kylo Ren, to his endearing, sensitive, funny true self, to his shy, loner persona which is Matt at the flip of a switch. All of these three personalities in one man who was strong with the Force, it was almost overwhelming to take in all at once.

Lesley, Wanda, and the other trainees were, of course, being their overbearing bossy selves.

Matt was fumbling with the wrenches and one of them got kicked out of the way by a stormtrooper walking by, "What up, Matt?"

"Hey, you kicked my wrench!" Matt whined. When the stormtrooper had gone by he muttered darkly, "Jerkface."

"Oh my gods, Becca!" Lesley yelled. "Just rewire the hissenswitch! It's like right there! Wanda! Get me my muffin, I ain't had my muffin yet! Blueberries. Now!"

The fat red head scurried off and Lesley began harassing Matt once again about the calcinator problem. Finally, Matt had enough: "I don't know, but could you stop shouting? You're starting to stress me out!"

Lesley walked off and I helped him rewire the stupid thing. We finished our repairs and got to lunch where some idiotic stormtrooper was saying that Kylo Ren was a punk bitch and looked like he weighed thirty pounds soaking wet under his little black dress.

Matt's eyes went black, and before I could stop him, Matt began Force choking the stormtrooper.

"I see what's in your mind," Matt said in a very Kylo Ren-like voice, "And it...is stupid!" He lifted the man up and threw him into the nearest soda machine.

People gave us a wide berth, but then some of the radar tech women started downing me. "Yeah, _that_ skinny bitch!" Wanda giggled. "They say Kylo Ren's really got a thing for the scavenger and that's why she ain't dead yet and--"

I subtly flicked my hand in her direction and Wanda began choking from the Force. "What's wrong with her?!" One of the girl's demanded.

"Oh, no, she's choking on food," I said with mock sympathy. "Here, let me help you out there, big girl." I gave her back a healthy smack, and stopped choking her.

"Eww! Don't touch me, freak!" Wanda shouted, throwing a punch. I catch it midswing and quick as can be nearly break her arm as I pin her to the floor. "Am I still a skinny bitch now?"

Wanda scurried away like the stupid bully she is and took her crew with her. Matt is grinning from ear to ear as I sit back down.

"That was hot," He said, kissing my cheek.

"So are you, babe," I wink. We finish lunch and some of the officers come in, led by Hux. They sit in the better part of the mess hall, and Hux glances our way before pushing on to the fancy room in the other mess hall. The room is separate from the other officers so that they can feel special about their ranks in the First Order. I rolled my eyes at the elitist behavior.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about that back there," The bully stormtrooper said. "But Kylo really is a punk bitch."

"Oh, really?" Matt asked darkly. I put a hand on his arm to calm him down, but he didn't acknowledge me. "Well, let me go find his lightsaber, so you can look at it up close."

"Matt.." I warned.  
"No, Becca," He said, "He needs to see it, I think."

With that, Matt rushed out of the mess hall, and came back minutes later with it in his hand, ignited. "Here. Look at it up close! What do you think of it now?!"

"Whoa, that looks like a little kid made it, it's like poorly made," The stormtrooper said.

"Well, you don't have to look at it any more!" Matt shouted, tossing it at the wall. He stormed off in anger, and I had no choice but to pick up his lightsaber, and clip it to my belt.

Someone then said something stupid, I don't know who it was, but they said, "You better curb your man's behavior or--"

"Or what?!" I shouted, using the Force to lift and choke this person. "Leave Matt alone, or you'll have to answer to me." I dropped this person and followed Matt to his quarters.

"Was that really necessary to show off your saber like that?" I asked, back in his quarters.

Ben laughed. "Yep. You choked out that Wanda bitch, that was great."

I rolled my eyes, and handed him his lightsaber. "Are you really going to do the reveal now?"

Ben smiled, laughing. "Oh yeah, and I'm kissing you in public. Let Hux chew on that tidbit for a while."

"Fine. Let's go, this should be fun," I said, walking in step beside him. We walked back to the mess hall, and Matt said, "Everyone, I've got a startling announcement to make. I'm not Matt, I'm Kylo Ren."

Matt removed his glasses, and people gasped in shock, but then his eyes found mine, and he grabbed me in his arms, and fisted his hands in my hair, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, the world receding until we were the only ones in it, as our mouths devoured one another's in our passion for each other.

"I love you," He said hoarsely.  
"I know," I said, crying.

I then realized what part of the shock of everyone was, because Ben ripped both of our disguises off, and I was revealed to be myself.

Then we heard a clapping noise in the direction of the doorway. Hux had been standing in the doorway, sneering, and clapping.

"So the scavenger returns," Hux said, amused. "And in our Commander's arms no less. Oh, Supreme Leader Snoke is going to be most...interested to learn of this new development, indeed."

Ben moved to intercept, and said, "If you touch my apprentice, I will kill you myself."

Hux paled at that, and said, "You're...you're taking her on as your new apprentice?"

"Yes. She's here by her own choice," Ben said firmly.

"Is this true, scavenger?"

"Yes, and I have a name. Try using it," I spat. "Master, I'm tired of being around such scum, can we not leave?"

Ben sneered at Hux and kissed me, "Yes, of course, my dear apprentice. Let me just do something first."

Ben stepped on Hux's foot, and groped my ass before we left to go to his, okay, _our_ quarters now.

When we were alone, we broke down in laughter and Ben said, "Thank you, I needed that. Hux's shocked expression was priceless."

"I suppose we have to actually train at some point," I pointed out.

Ben took off his radar tech uniform and shrugged his shoulders. "It will be fun. We can learn both sides of the Force, and be together as well."

"Yeah, I'm just sorry that I didn't see how good we were together until I got assigned to this mission," I said, getting out of my radar tech suit. "But, I'm glad we're together now."

"Me too, love. Me too."

We showered and ordered dinner in, so we could be alone for the evening. Then the other shoe dropped when Ben got the audio intercom.

"Yes, Hux?" Ben asked impatiently, as I was massaging the kinks out of Ben's back.

"Snoke wants to speak to both of you," Hux said, chuckling. "Early tomorrow morning. I did that much for you, Ren. Even though your little love play in front of the crew was most impressive, the Supreme Leader was not amused."

"Aww, Armitage," Ben teased, "You almost sound jealous. What?Is Phasma not doing it for you lately?"

Hux's voice became silky, "You leave her out of this. At least I'm not shagging one of our most high profile enemies, Ren."

"Well, I'll be sure to mention Phasma the next time me and Rey have our little chat with the Supreme Leader," Ben said. "But as I said, Rey has defected and now is on our side."

"We'll see about that." Hux cut off his talk on his end and I kissed Ben's right shoulder. "About tomorrow--"

"Don't worry about it, Rey. Play the role of my apprentice, say that you want to be a Knight of Ren and swear the vows. You will be under my protection then, understand?"

I knew better than to disagree with Ben about that, so I said, "Okay. I'm just nervous, he...he freaks me out."

"Yeah, he scares me too. Just trust me, Rey. We will get through this together. Trust me."

"I do, otherwise I would never have agreed to this," I admitted.

Ben rolled over and snuggled me. "I know, but you are mine, Rey. And I am yours. I will not let him hurt you, I love you too much for that."

"I love you, too, Ben."  
"I know."

We went to sleep then in each other's arms, and despite the danger of our situation, I had no trouble sleeping with Ben's arms around me holding me close. I just pray that things go the way they should, I can't lose Ben now that I know what love truly is...


	8. Chapter 8

Rey's Pov...

Admittedly, I felt extremely nervous to be going to see Snoke, especially since I was effectively spying on his own ship as a lowly radar technician. I had cut off my connection to the Force somewhat, but I suppose now that I tapped into it, he was made fully aware of my presence aboard his ship.

The elevator seemed to take forever, but I was grateful to have my lightsaber clipped to my belt again. I got dressed in a form fitting black outfit, very similar to Ben's Ren Knight robes, except this is what women in his order obviously wear. I liked it, it was easy to move in, and it came with a black cloak, but like Ben, I'm not wearing it currently, just in case Snoke gives us trouble and we have to fight our way out of here.

  
"We will be fine," Ben reassured me, "Just follow my lead."

I nodded my head, and as the lift stopped, two red praetorian guards started to grab at me, but Ben said sternly, "Leave my apprentice be. Do it."

The guards let me go, and I followed behind Ben, my head bowed, as if in respect of the Supreme Leader.

The throne room was both vast and alien at the same time. Red lights bathed the walls in crimson red, and the floors were a polished black marble. At the furthest end of the room a huge black rocky throne was placed on top of a dais of six steps. Upon that throne was a misshapen, impossibly emaciated old man that had a heavily scarred face, and the coldest eyes I have ever seen. He wore regal robes of gold, but it did nothing to hide the churning darkside energy within him.

Ben kneeled halfway to the throne and I followed suit, choosing to kneel just behind him as an apprentice would, in truth. 

Snoke laughed coldly. "I see you have finally succeeded in bringing the scavenger to me. Very good, my apprentice, very good. Rise, you two. Approach."

I walked behind Ben, and Snoke said, "Step forward, Reyna Palpatine. I would see if you have any of my former apprentice's features."

"Master, I--" Ben said in awe.

"Silence. Fear not, child. I only want to look upon you."

Ben was looking at me with a mixture of fear for me, and awe. I obeyed Snoke, and he studied my face long and hard before saying, "Yes, the high cheekbones and Force powers match your grandfather's, but you look like that whore his stupid son decided to bed on a chance night while drinking on Jakku. Pity they sold you off to that trader, what was his name, child?"

"P--Plunkett."

"Yes. Well, no matter. You wish to learn both halves of the Force do you not?"

"Yes...master."  
"As a Knight of Ren."  
"Yes."  
"Good. Ren, step forward."

"Master, I had no idea she was...who she was. If I had known--"

"You would have still been bonded to her, yes, I'm aware. So be it," Snoke smiled sardonically. "I will allow the appointment and the union. Such a mixture of bloodlines will not be wasted. Why else do you think I specifically ordered you to bring her to me?"

"I thought it was to kill the last Jedi," Ben said truthfully. "You should have told me she was as important as she is. I would never have interrogated her as I did."

"Ah. Yes, but it was not your business to know, only that you were to bring the Princess here. You carried out my command, your reward is being her husband, that should be enough for you. Do you object?"

Ben looked at me, and I could see the love in his eyes for me. "No master, you honor me."

Snoke laughed. "I honor nothing, only the preservation of two Sith bloodlines. But if the Princess wishes to become a Knight of Ren, you know the test."

"Yes, master."

"May I speak?" I finally asked. I felt weird being spoken of as if I wasn't in the room, but the name Palpatine seemed terribly familiar to me, but I couldn't grasp the memory.

"Yes, child."  
"What is this test?"

"You must defeat a seasoned Knight of Ren to the death to earn your mask," Snoke informed me. "Only then can you be worthy to enter the Order alongside Kylo here."

"May I keep my name?"  
"In this rare instance, yes."  
"Then I will do it."  
"Rey! Please..." Ben pleaded.

" _No_ , Kylo. If...if I'am worthy to wear a Ren mask like you, I need to kill one of your brothers," I reasoned, shaking my head. Ben nodded, resignation flickering across his face.

"Who will be her opponent?" Ben asked. Snoke smiled and gestured to a slender woman I had not seen in the room before. She had on a similar black mask to Ben's, only silver thorned ivy leaves adorned it, giving it a sort of elegant feminine cast to her Ren Knight mask.

"Lady Ventra, meet Reyna Palpatine," Snoke introduced.

Ventra scoffed. "She is not worthy of our Lord. You _promised_ , Master!"

"Silence! I promised you nothing. But by all means, if you feel worthy of claiming the Princesses prize, then try."

Ben rushed up to me and took me by the shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Ventra is quick and deadly with her strikes, but she tends to switch hands too often with her lightsaber. She is also cocky and overly certain of her abilities. I cannot help you in this, it is the way of the Order. But I have faith in you, my love. Always."

Room was made for me and the female Ren Knight, and Ben sat on one of the steps of Snoke's throne to watch me either die for Snoke's amusement, or prevail and join the Knights of Ren. I couldn't fail, I must not die, everything depended on it...


	9. Chapter 9

Rey's Pov...

Ventra moved with the grace of a cat, and we seemed to be evenly matched as we blocked and parried furiously. We had been fighting for three hours, and we both were showing signs of wear and tiredness, though we kept at our game of death.

She tapped me with her saber on the left shoulder, and I sliced her side in retaliation. She laughed coldly. I didn't make a sound, I waited for her to get overly cocky, which was soon, I could feel it. She gripped her right side as blood came gushing out, and she screamed shrilly.

She dropped her double sided red lightsaber, and that was when I knew it was the time to strike.

Ventra dropped to one knee, and she shouted, "Wait! You..." She put a hand up and said, "Show mercy, please."

I could see her try to use the Force to summon her weapon back to her left hand, but I sliced her saber hand off, and put my blue lightsaber to her throat. My eyes filled with bitter tears, because something about her pleading for mercy troubled me for some reason. I took a deep breath and beheaded her with one strike of my lightsaber. Lady Ventra Ren's head went flying twenty feet, and I could barely hear the applause of the other Ren Knights around me as my heart was beating a mile a minute. I went to find her head, and nearly screamed when I saw that she looked exactly like me after I removed her helmet.

Ben found me, and didn't say a word, he just held me tight. "Shhh, darling, it's alright," He soothed, rubbing my back. "It's over. She's dead."

I wordlessly pointed to Lady Ventra's head. He went to take a look at it, and he said, "Fuck." He stood up, and addressed Snoke. "Supreme Leader what is the meaning behind this?!" Ben hissed.

Snoke laughed coldly. "I took Vader's suggestion to heart, Ren. Ventra was an experiment. A very good, successful experiment. Let this be a lesson to all of you Knights of Ren that you can be replaced easily should I so see fit. But your wife proved herself worthy to be called a Knight of Ren, Sir Kylo, and that is something to be celebrated."

I couldn't take it any more. "You cold hearted bastard! She was for all intents and purposes my _sister_."

"Interesting how you care now, Lady Ren," Snoke said, amused. "Kneel, and we can finish the ritual."

I wanted to fight, to spit in his face, but Ben nodded his head and said through the Force, " _They won't harm you now, since you have proven yourself. Follow my lead, we have been planning this for some time."_ I knelt down, though my muscles were beginning to get sore from the adrenaline leaving my body.

Ben stepped in front of me, and assumed his Kylo Ren guise. "Rey of Jakku," He said formally. "This night you have bested a Knight of Ren in single combat to the death, and have proven yourself worthy to join our ranks. Do you swear absolute, undying loyalty to your Lord?"

"I do," I said humbly.

"Do you swear to obey his commands without question, and spill your blood in combat if so commanded by your Lord?" Kylo asked.

"I do."

"Then hold out your saber hand, Rey," Kylo instructed. I took off the black leather glove of my right hand, and held it out. Kylo took out a small ceremonial knife and cut across my palm deeply, but quickly.

He did the same to his saber hand. He held my hand and said formally, "Repeat after me."

I nodded my head. "One flesh, one blood, one brotherhood, forever in the Force. Now and always."

I repeated Kylo's words, and this vow was repeated among all the Knights of Ren present. Then Kylo took the tip of his ignited saber and gently touched my palm with it. It burned, but I didn't dare scream as he touched it, and turned off his lightsaber.

"This mark of loyalty shall fade, but never from your heart, Lady Ren. What name do you wish to be called under officially?" Kylo asked.

"Ashara."

A few whispers greeted this decision on my part, but Kylo smiled. "Very well, you shall be known as Ashara Ren, a Lady of the Knights of Ren. You honor us with your loyalty, sister."

Snoke clapped from his throne, and said, "Good. Now, kill them both, Knights. She has been spying for two months prior to deciding to defect to our side."

Kylo's face changed to Ben's and he nodded to one of his Knights, who said with cold defiance, "No... _master_. We serve Lord Kylo Ren, and his legacy to Lord Vader. We will no longer serve under your dishonorable regime. Lady Ashara is under our protection."

Snoke scoffed. "As you protected Lady Ventra."

"It was the initiation, that was different. She was too old to serve," Another Knight said.

Snoke narrowed his eyes, and said, "So be it. Guards! Attack them!" All of us ignited our lightsabers, and we stood in a circle back to back as the red guards came at us one by one. I did not know true fatigue, before this battle, but as we all moved as one, I realized how nice it was to a part of a group who had sworn their loyalty to me through the shedding of their blood.

The praetorians took out four of our numbers, but Ben and I fought on. Then Snoke began to attack with Force lightning. I was hit first, and then another Knight. Ben looked down at me being tortured and then the coldest expression of hate I had ever seen came into his eyes as he threw his lightsaber and chopped Snoke in half. The remaining Ren Knights were duelling the three praetorian guards left, but Ben grabbed his now bladeless saber and I could vaguely feel his arms encircle me as he carried me bridal style out of the throne room. 

I fell darkness closing in about me that I knew was not just weariness, but Ben using the Force to get me to sleep. Before darkness took me I could Ben's voice in my mind say, " _I have you, Rey. We're going to get out of this. Sleep now, my love..."_ I knew no more after I heard these words, Ben's velvety baritone soothing me with his love and care for me. I slept peacefully, secure in his strong arms, and in my love for him as well. I was safe and that was all that mattered in the end...


	10. Chapter 10

Ben's Pov...

I sensed the Resistance coming before I could see the x-wings flying into The Supremacy's attack range. If I didn't have to carry Rey, I would have evacuated in my personal tie-fighter, but it was only a one seater. No, I had to take my black Command shuttle.

"Sasha," I ordered one of my deadliest Knights, "Take command. I have to get Ashara out of here, she was wounded in the battle. I will let you know where the resistance plans to rendezvous soon."

"We're joining the resistance, my Lord?" Sasha asked, disbelief lacing his mask modified words. "That was never discussed, or agreed upon."

"No, but we are no longer Sith. The Sith and the Jedi are dead. We are the gray. Are you going to follow my orders or go against your vows, Sir?" I asked silkily.

I couldn't tell if Sasha was pleased or not, but he sighed heavily, and nodded his head. "Yes, my Lord. Take care of your wife. May the Force be with you both."

"And you, brother."

Sasha nodded, and began deflecting blaster shots as stormtroopers attempted to flank us. "Go! I will catch up!"

I hated leaving Sasha behind, he was ruthless on the battlefield, but his two weaknesses were sunlight and blood. He was also the only Knight of Ren I knew of to be a vampire, so it was rare to see him without his full robes or mask on at any given time. I opened the landing bay door and laid Rey down on my bed in my quarters before putting up the deflector shields to maximum and getting the ship ready for take off. 

Hux was running full speed with his stormtroopers in tow. "STOP THAT SHIP!!" He bellowed, as I took off full speed, and decided to plot a course to Bespin, my Uncle Lando Calrissian's planet.

Once the coordinates were plotted into the navigational computer, I jumped the ship into hyperspace and put the ship on autopilot.

I took a shower, and looked down at my beaten, bruised up body. I suspected that Rey looked no better from her two battles. But I had never been more proud of her than I was in that moment when she killed Lady Ventra, a very seasoned, deadly Knight of Ren. I dried off, got ready for bed, and began undressing Rey as she lay unconscious.

Her body was black and blue from her colossal beating by Ventra, and fighting with praetorian guards had not helped matters much either. I grabbed a black shirt, but left her panties on. A Princess! My mind couldn't completely countenance it as I smoothed back her brown hair from her face.

Rey was a granddaughter of the late Emperor Palpatine. My wife. I understood then Snoke's urgency, no, his desperation to have her defect to the First Order's side. He wanted her raw Force powers, her strength. But I never imagined his grand designs until he gave her to me in marriage. The Force bond then made perfect sense.

I waved my hand and removed the Force induced coma I placed her under, just as I had done in the interrogation room on Star Killer Base, only this time, she was neither a prisoner or guest as I insisted at the time. She was only my wife, who I was concerned for her well being. How much things have changed....

✂---

Rey's Pov...

Soft sheets were against my skin, a pillow underneath my head. I wasn't on the supremacy any more, nor was I being carried by Ben. He was sitting over me, dressed in a black t-shirt and pajama pants, and looking like he just got out of the shower, his dark brown hair was still damp.

"Where...where am I?"  
"You're my guest."

I chuckled at that. "Ha ha. Funny. Seriously, Ben. Where are we?"

"We're en route to Bespin," Ben answered, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "My father's best friend Lando Calrissian is the administrator of the city in the clouds. I haven't seen him since before I was sent to train with my Uncle Luke so...yeah, it might not be quite a warm welcome, but it's safer than being on the supremacy."

My mouth felt like it had sand in it, and I would know what that was like after living half of my life on a desert planet. "Can I get some water? My throat is so dry all of a sudden."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Ben left, and I sat up carefully.

My gods, my body felt so sore, like I had been severely beaten up. I looked about the spacious, minimalist quarters. This was the same ship he kidnapped me in, I realized with a shock. Only I don't think he brought me in here at the time. But I was unconscious, so there was no way of knowing.

Ben returned shortly with a glass of ice water, and he helped me to drink it carefully. "Is...is your dad's friend Resistance friendly? Leia sent me on this mission originally, she will worry when I don't report in."

Ben sighed. "Lando...he's neutral, I guess you could say. Like Naboo or Cantobite. But my father and him were as close as brothers, so I'm pretty sure he didn't take his loss very well. We should be prepared for some trouble."

I smiled. "I'm guessing that my presence will probably make him more friendly towards us. I kind of sensed that he sort of liked your mom."

Ben laughed. "Yeah. He was a real ladies man in his day, I suppose. Dad too, which accounted for some of the problems in my parents marriage."

I grinned. "Ouch. I can't wait to meet him. Maybe I can have time to design my Knight mask while I'm there."

"Usually we take our conquered Knight's mask when we take our vows," Ben pointed out, "But you're more than welcome to design your own. Mine came from my bested foe to gain my title of Lord."

I thought back to when Ben first captured me on Takodana as I fled into the woods, and BB-8 followed me, and I remembered how his mask intimidated me more than his lightsaber. "Yours definitely scared me when I first saw it," I admitted, "More than you pointing your lightsaber at my throat when you demanded to know where BB-8 was."

"And now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just see it as an extension of the masks you wear for the outside world. But this," I touched his smooth cheek, "This is who you really are. How can I possibly be scared of you when you love me like you do?"

Ben took my hand, and kissed my hand, and inner wrist. "Only you has ever had the right to see the real me, Rey, because I love you with all that I am."

I yawned and said, "Oh, Ben. I love you too, I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize it. I think I'm going to go to sleep, those two battles really did me in. Are you coming to bed soon?"

Ben leaned over and kissed me. "Yes. Let me just check on the ship, and I will join you."

"Hmm hm." I snuggled into Ben's soft black sheets and thick dark blue blankets, and Ben shut off the light as he closed the door quietly behind him.

It wasn't much later that I felt his arms encircle me, and we nestled into each other, feeling warm and safe for the first time all day. I hoped to always feel this safe and happy. Why, oh why, did I run from it when he first offered his heart to me? I will never know, only that I am happy that we are together now...


	11. Chapter 11

Rey's Pov...

I woke up alone, but I can smell breakfast cooking in the ship's galley. I smile. Ben is cooking breakfast, and I find it absolutely adorable that he would go to the trouble, making me think just how much of each alter is actually Ben, or I am over thinking this as usual. I look at my clothes and find that I can't wear them anything but the pants. Yeah, I miss my stuff being back on the supremacy. I sighed and got ready for the day.

I padded out to the galley, and saw Ben cooking up a feast of eggs, toast, pancakes, and some kind of special coffee I have never had with milk and cream in it.

I cleared my throat, and he smiled as he turned around. "Hey. I was about to bring you some of this to bed so you could enjoy it better."

I sat down at the table, and watched him work. I suppose in combat I can move pretty fast, but Ben has always moved like a cat, it was one thing that creeped me out about him when he was only Kylo Ren.

I filled up my plate, got some coffee, and sat down at the table. Ben joined me, and we ate quietly for a while. I tried my coffee, and it was both sweet and strong at the same time.

"Wow. This is strong this coffee, and so sweet," I said. "What is it?"

Ben sipped his own coffee and set it aside. "It should be strong, it has two shots of espresso in it. It's a latte, and it's a bit sweeter than a cappuccino or macchiato. You thought all coffee was bland?"

I laughed. "I never took you to be great at making coffee. Is there anything you can't do?"

Ben smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I can't go near a Hoth tauntan, I start to sneeze like there is no tomorrow. But as to the coffee, you can blame Hux for that. He always has to have espresso machines on the dreadnaughts and have people make coffee for him." He shrugged his shoulders. "I got good at it, and even would spike his with liquor so he wasn't such an asshole all the time."

"You didn't! Ben, that's...I can't imagine him drunk, actually. It must be quite the sight."

Ben ate his eggs, finished them, and giggled. "Oh, it is. He gets to be giddy and quite fun, surprisingly. I could tell you some funny stories when we have the time."

The ship's navigational computer began to beep, and Ben slid out of the booth and pecked me on the lips. "Looks like we're coming up on Bespin. Do you mind cleaning up?"

"Nope, I got this. You go fly the ship," I said. "This thing has weapons if they start firing on us, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll see you in a bit up front, alright?"

"Okay."

We separated and I set to cleaning the dishes, and making sure the rest of the food was packaged up. I kept my latte and plate, and finished my breakfast, and poured myself a second cup once the galley was spotless. I went to the cockpit, and Ben was focused on the task of entering the atmosphere of the cloudy planet below us. I slipped into the co-pilot seat, and was mildly surprised how the seat was so supportive of my back.

The planet was nothing but clouds, but I could see beautiful buildings up ahead, and flight control came over the radio, "First Order ship! You do not have authorization to land. Turn around and leave before we fire."

Ben sighed. "You will allow us to land and inform administrator Calrissian that Kylo Ren wishes to speak only to him."

"K--Kylo Ren??"   
"Yes."  
"R--r--right away, sir!"

Ben switched off his com, and leaned back in his seat, rubbing at his eyes. "Great. I suppose I'm going to have to greet my Uncle scaring the shit out of people as usual. Well, let's land the black bird, and put on our Ren Knight personas. I have an extra mask in my quarters. We will only unmask for Lando alone, do you understand?"

"Yes."

We got ready to go, and I hated wearing two day old clothes, but I didn't have anything else, really. Ben's spare mask was a little big, but it was strange how it gave pure oxygen, but I suppose all Ren Knight masks are like that. Ben landed the ship and I followed his lead.

"Do I walk behind you?" I asked.

Ben looked at me, and chuckled though it came out dark and mechanical sounding, "We're forgoing that rule, you're my wife. Walk beside me."

He pressed the button for the landing platform, and walked out, two Knights of Ren present practically holding hands; it was an unheard of sight to most people. We disembarked from the ship, and the landing platform went up. Guards came out, blasters pointed at us, and a tall, elderly black man came out wearing a light blue uniform and cape.

"Ren," The black man said sternly, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to your father, boy."

"I'm not here to bandy words with you, Lando," Ben said in just as stern a voice. "We are here because we are on the run from the First Order, not to start a fight."

Lando's eyebrow rose, and then he noticed me for the first time. "We?" He asked Ben, and Ben simply nodded his head. "Welcome, Sir...Lady..."

I chuckled and said, "Lady Ashara Ren. Kylo has told me much about you."

Lando nodded his head, and said, "I'm sure. Well, come inside, and you can have Han's old quarters. I need not tell you where they are, boy?"

"No. Lead on."

Lando nodded his head, and muttered under his breath about this whole thing being a bad idea. The inside of the main facility was both bright and airy. People were giving us both a wide berth as they speculated on why Kylo Ren would show up with a female Knight of Ren, and no backup or stormtroopers of any kind trailing in his wake.

Lando walked briskly, and led us to a conference room where he shut the door behind him. "Can I take this thing off now?" I asked Ben.

Ben nodded. I unclipped the piece that held the mask in place, and lifted it off of my head. Ben followed suit, and Lando said more genially, "So level with me, boy. Who is this charming girl?"

"Uncle Lando, this is Rey," Ben said, and then he winked at me. "My wife."

Lando's eyes widened as he looked at both me then Ben. "I...I...never thought I would see the day. Does Leia know about you two?"

"Well, to be honest, sir," I answered, "Leia sent me to The Supremacy to find any useful information on the First Order, and to bring Ben back to the lightside of the Force. In the process, Snoke had me join the Knights of Ren, and he gave us his blessing, because I am the late Emperor's granddaughter. He said something about preserving the pure Sith bloodlines or something along those lines. But yes, it is as Ben says."

Lando nodded his head, and smiled warmly. "You know you have your work cut out with him, you know that, right?"

I laughed. "Who do you think gave him this scar on his face?"

Lando laughed. "Tough and pretty at the same time. I like her, Ben. But don't do what your dad did and leave this one behind. Some guy is liable to sweep in and try to steal her away."

Ben wrapped an arm around my waist, and kissed my temple. "That's never going to happen, we're bonded in the Force too strongly."

"Well...that's good to know," Lando said. He checked his holo chronometer. "I have some meetings to attend. We can discuss contacting the resistance over dinner. Are your masked friends coming?"

"Yes," Ben replied.  
"Keep them in line, then. The civilians are scared of any Sith warriors in their midst."

"I will certainly do that," Ben agreed. "Do you still have clothes in the guest quarters, Uncle? Rey needs some supplies."

"Hey, mi casa su casa," Lando winked at me. "I think your mother left some of her things behind the last time she was here. Do you plan on being here long?"

"Only for a night or two."  
"Good."  
"Thank you, Uncle."

Lando grinned. "Sure, you bet. The pass code is the same as last time."

Lando left us, and Ben led us down a few airy corridors that gave an impressive view of the clouds and skyscrapers beyond. He stopped at a pair of white double doors.

"Well, moment of truth," Ben said, inputting the date of Han Solo's birthday. "If Lando changed the code, we're going to have to stay on The Silencer."

I laced my fingers through his. "I like our quarters just fine. The company even more so."

"Likewise, believe me." The door knob unlocked with an audible click, and when we got inside the quarters, I found that it was huge, and spacious. The place was all done in white, and soft blues, but it was a bit too clean for my taste. I discovered that the closet was filled with Leia's unique fashion sense that balanced sexiness and classy at the same time. Ben groaned when he saw Han's clothes.

"I think I will still stick with what I have on the black bird," He decided. "I'm not ready to dress like my father yet. But you get ready if you like, I know you want to change out of your robes."

"Alright. I won't be long."

"No rush. I have to grab a few things out of the ship anyway." He cupped my face and kissed me.

We shared a smile and I got ready for dinner. I chose a gray sleeveless turtleneck and black dress slacks and simple dark blue ballet flats. I threw on some makeup and Ben had changed into a black First Order uniform that looked very sharp on him.

When we went to dinner, Lando greeted us more kindly this time and even introduced his daughter Ashley and her husband Caleb. The whole dinner was a nice diversion, and afterwards in bed, I felt for the first time that my mission was a success, even if I discovered nothing useful as to why Resistance officers were defecting in droves. I was determined to find out why, or I would feel like I failed Leia in some way. Little did I know that it would come from a side mission on Rose's part...


	12. Chapter 12

Rey's Pov...

Two nights after our arrival in Bespin, three Knights of Ren arrived, the last of the order.

I felt dismayed that so few of our allies had returned, but Sasha shrugged it off, and said in his velvety voice, distorted somewhat from his mask, "It is the cost of war, Lady Ren. They died for our Lord, and they knew that their sacrifice was not in vain."

"Oh, but won't you stay for dinner?" I asked, but the other Knights chuckled at my expense.

"I was not aware that Lady Ashara cracked a joke!" Sasha barked. The other three Knights apologized and asked if he had further orders for him. "No. Secure the phoenix. I will explain it to her."

We went inside the building, and Sasha removed his helmet. I was shocked that he was handsome, with shoulder length black hair, and jet black eyes. He removed his left glove, and took out a dagger from his belt. He cut his wrist deeply, and showed the cut to me. The blood instantly began to coagulate and heal up. He licked the last of the blood up, and the wound healed up instantly.

"I'm a vampire, Lady Ashara," Sasha explained. "I can only really remove my mask at night, since the sun is deadly to me, and because my fangs unnerve many people."

"Can I see them?"

Sasha's eyes went wide, but he smiled, and I admit that they looked slightly intimidating, but they also gave him an intense predatory look. "Before you ask, I am six hundred years old, and yes, Lord Kylo is the only one who knows what I am."

"Doesn't being what you are hinder you in using the Force?" I asked lamely.

Sasha chuckled. "Not really. Now, if you will excuse me, I must make my report."

Ben came into our quarters, and Sasha bowed to him before leaving. "He told you, didn't he? About his condition?"

I sat on the white leather couch in the living room. "Yeah. I thought they were a myth, and I have seen some strange alien species pass through nima outpost in my time."

Ben was about to tell me about Sasha when we heard a knock at the door. It was Lando, and he came in, looking a bit solemn. "I got a message off to the resistance but Leia, Ben...She--"

"What is it, Uncle Lando?" Ben asked, taking one of my hands in his as he sat next to me on the couch.

Lando sighed deeply, and shook his head. "There was an attack as the resistance fled, but they were tracked through hyperspace as they were fleeing to Crait. I..I don't know how to tell you this, boy, but your mother....she--"

I began to cry, and visions of an explosion on the bridge of her command ship, and her body flying out of the ship into space like a rag doll came to me. Ben looked at me with concern on his face, and then he saw the visions too.

"W--who fired the shot?" Ben asked darkly.

"We don't know."  
"Do they know we are here?"

"Yes. But I don't have the manpower to help you get to them, Ben," Lando explained. "Bespin is a mining colony, so we are neutral to either side. What are you and your men going to do?"

"That would be something for me and my Knights to discuss, but as of now, I need to go to my mother," Ben said. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and he raked a hand through his hair. "I know that Rey and I will go alone if we have to."

Ben and I shared a look. I nodded my head. "It's settled then. We will leave after we are able to supply The Silencer," Ben said. Ben stood and held out his hand. Lando shook it, and I was touched by the scene. Lando left and that was when my portable holo com went off.

"Rey, it's Rose...don...'t kn..ow ...hear...me?...Cantobrite...tracker hack...on...Finalizer...Help...us."

Her message broke up after that, and the transmission cut off.

"What did she mean by finding a hacker for the hyperspace device?" I asked.

Ben began to pace and rubbed at his eyes. "Obviously, the Resistance is looking for a code breaker to shut down the hyperspace device Snoke invented to track enemy ships while in hyperspace."

"Were you on the meetings for that?" I asked.

"Of course. I had said that it was a weakness of the Empire in that the rebel alliance could so easily evade capture by Palpatine's tie fighters," Ben explained, pacing. "I'm not certain how Snoke was able to finalize the details, but it is clear that with the record amount of defections the Resistance has, it's clear that this was an inside job." Ben winked at me, "It also explains how you were able to come aboard The Supremacy so easily."

I pushed back my hair from my face and said after a long pause, "I suppose I have to play hero and save Rose."

Ben shook his head. "I need to see my mother, Rey. If she is dying...or god's forbid, dead, I _need_ to see her. I have things I need to say to her. I can't be at peace until I can do this. Please come with me, Rey."

I felt torn between Rose and Ben then, but if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't choose any differently. "Alright. I'll go with you. If she is alive, it would be good for her to see us together, I think."

Ben wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Thank you, Rey. I know how hard this is for you."

I caressed his face, and the look of love in his eyes humbled me. "I care about my friends. But you and Leia are my family. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed my hand, and we embraced. Our eyes met, and I knew then that what I was doing was the right thing. I was going to see Leia, the only mother I have ever known, and nothing was going to stand in the way of my goal of fulfilling my mission at last...


	13. Chapter 13

Ben's Pov...

I was beyond angry that Sasha was the only one who kept his vows to me as his Lord. When we met to discuss my allegiance had shifted to the Resistance, Sasha had stood by me and shouted, "All of you are dishonorable sons of bitches! Regardless of your personal feelings regarding the gray, Lord Kylo, or Lady Ashara, he is your Lord. You owe them both your allegiance!"

"We owe them nothing, _bloodsucker_ ," The Knights sneered, and lightsabers were ignited and drawn.

Rey's right arm and stomach was badly injured as she tried to protect me from a fatal blow to my neck. All of us suffered scratches and other injuries, as we fought our way aboard the black bird. Then Sasha nearly had his guts sliced open as a Knight snuck in a skilled parry when Sasha tried to block his lightsaber.

I watched as Sasha ripped off his helmet and set upon his attacker, and began drinking his blood like a feral wolf. When he was done, he ripped out his enemy's heart, and drained it of blood. He tossed the heart away in disgust, and Rey was looking at him in shock. He walked past us wordlessly, wiping up his blood stained mouth, and stalked to the cockpit and got the ship ready for take off.

Rey went to our quarters to get changed and be alone. "You didn't need to get melodramatic about your feeding, Sash," I said, taking the co-pilot's seat. "Rey is--"

"A little too fascinated with my kind," Sasha spat, without meeting my eyes, and flying the black bird out of Coruscant's atmosphere. I punched in the coordinates to Crait.

When we jumped into hyperspace, Sasha turned to face me angrily. "I would willingly die for you and your wife, my Lord. My vows compel me to, but I do _not_ want her around me. I have seen too many mortals harmed by their perverse fascination with us."

I smiled. "Duly noted."  
"Thank you, sir."

We came out of hyperspace and the white planet of Crait. The resistance ships were orbiting the planet, and x-wings were flying towards us. "First Order ship, turn around now, and we will not fire on you."

Rey rushed forward, and said, "Let me handle this, guys."

Sasha moved aside and she pushed the communication button. Rey transmitted the friendly codes, and said, "Don't fire. Repeat, don't fire. It's Rey."

Finn came on the line and exclaimed, "Rey?! Are you captured?? What's going on? Why are you on Kylo Ren's command shuttle?"

"I'll explain when we land. Please let us land, Finn."

Finn breathed deeply, and said, "Alright. But if he tries anything, we shoot. Got it?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a little bit."  
"He seems overprotective," Sasha observed when Rey shut off the com button.

"Finn's...okay, yes, he's protective and he likes me," Rey explained. "But he's only a friend."

Sasha grinned. "Uh huh. Well, let's go present ourselves accordingly."

Sasha and Ben put on their Ren Knight masks when the ship landed in the ship hangar. The landing platform extended and we disembarked. Resistance officers trained their blasters on us, and Sasha and I ignited our lightsabers.

We stepped in front of Rey protectively. Commander Holdo and Poe stepped forward, and said, "Hand Rey over and submit to binders."

"Stand down, Ben!" She shouted. Rey stepped forward, and said sternly, "Poe, Holdo, don't fire! We're here to see General Organa."

Poe ran up to Rey and hugged her. She whispered something to Poe, and he said, "Okay. Stand down, people! Let the man through. Who is this guy?"

"Sir Saren Ren," Rey introduced. "My bodyguard."

Saren strode forward, and bowed his head. He turned off his red lightsaber, and clipped it to his belt. I did the same and we followed Rey to the medical ward.

The bed that my mother laid on was surrounded by medical equipment, and doctors. My mother looked so frail on the bed, so unlike the strong, confident woman I knew her to be.

"Could all of you leave us in peace, please?" Rey asked. The doctors viewed us with fear, but Rey's stern expression made them move.

Saren watched the door, and I took off my mask. I held my mother's hand, and began to tear up. "Mom...it's me. It's Ben. I'm so _so_ sorry about dad. I..." Rey rubbed my shoulder, and she began to cry. "Please wake up. I have to tell you that I have come back to you."

My mother's hand fluttered in mine, and her eyes, so like mine it was scary at times.

She looked at Rey and then me. She began to cry, and she smiled warmly. "B--Ben? I--Is it really you?"

"Yes, mom. It's me, and Rey."  
Mom looked at Rey and said weakly, "I...I..forgive you, son..I know it was Snoke. Rey...take care of Ben. He loves you so."

Rey blushed and said, "Leia. Please get well, we need you."

Mom shook her head. "Rings...In my quarters. Jewelry box. Take them...they are yours, Ben." Mom started to breathe shakily, and shake. "I..I..lov--"

Mom started to convulse, and the bed shook with her convulsions. Then the heart monitor flatlined. The doctors rushed in and they tried to revive her, but she died.

Rey rushed me out of there, and Sasha guarded us as I held on to Rey like a drowning man in an ocean. I felt numb inside, but I couldn't stop crying. Rey sobbed in my arms as well.

"Ben, I can't believe she's gone," Rey cried. "I...I can't. I loved her so much."

I looked into her lovely hazel eyes, and said, "She loved you too, darling."

"I know."

"I wish I was there to save her," I said hoarsely. I sat in the hospital corridor. Rey sat beside me, holding me tightly.

Sasha was yelling at Finn and Poe to leave us in peace, but Poe came barreling through. "You _monster_! If you hurt General Organa I'll kill you myself."

Rey stood up, and glared at her friend. "Poe, Leia is _dead_. The man just lost his mother, leave him in peace."

Poe's eyes widened in shock. "He's....Kylo Ren is Leia's _son_? Did he kill her? Did his creepy friend?"

"No, Poe. Now leave us in peace. Sasha, keep everyone else out while we say our goodbyes," Rey ordered.

"Yes, Lady Ren." Sasha bowed his head, and left us alone.

Poe asked, "Lady Ren?"  
"I joined the Knights of Ren," Rey explained. "Now, leave us in peace."

"Umm...okay."

The door shut behind Poe, and we sat down beside my mother's body. I couldn't believe she was gone, I couldn't. But Rey held me through the night later in her quarters, and we shared a fitful, restless night's sleep...


	14. Chapter 14

Rey's Pov...

General Leia's body was kept on ice as the ships landed on the surface of Crait. The old rebel base had definitely seen better days, but we made do with what supplies we were able to put together.

Rose came back from her mission with a strange jittery black haired man she introduced as DJ. I had just finished my own Ren Knight mask and the silver portion of my mask had vines twisting around the eye pieces. It had an elegant, feminine look that was intimidating as well. I slipped it on as the last thing I put on over my long sleeved black shirt and robes.

Ben joined me and I could tell he was struggling emotionally, despite the focus he was displaying for the battle before us. He lifted his gloved hand to stroke what would be my cheek.

"You look fierce. Are you ready for the rebels to look on you with fear, Lady Ren?" He asked softly, though of course, the mask made his voice come out robotic and cold.

"Yes," I said, sounding robotic as well. I sighed, "I'm glad that we can fight together at last."

"Me too. Ready?"  
"Yes."

Sasha met us outside of our quarters, and we walked together, three Knights of Ren about to go into battle. Resistance officers and droids moved quickly out of our way, and I understood then why Ben asked if I was alright with my friends and allies seeing me as Lady Ashara Ren.

I said that I was alright with it, but I didn't realize the loss of hope in their eyes when they saw me as the female equivalent to Kylo Ren. Some of them even wondered if Sir Sasha was involved with me too. It was ridiculous and completely untrue, but it was in their minds nonetheless. I ignored them, and walked next to Ben as we made our way to the command center.

Poe was put in charge, since Admiral Holdo decided to buy the transport ships time by attacking the finalizer head on, and ended up dying as a martyr as a result. Poe and Finn eyed us all with suspicion, but Poe asked Ben what the First Order's next move was going to be.

"It's very simple," Ben answered. "Supreme Leader Hux will plan on invading the base with AT-ATs and tie fighters. I know that over half of your supplies and men are all but spent. But the best thing that you can do is make a last stand. This war, like all others, has to end some time. My Knights will assist you as best as we can, since we are technically traitors to their cause any way."

"All of your loved ones will have to be evacuated," Sasha suggested. "As my Lord has pointed out, this war will cost both sides greatly, in terms of soldiers and weapons. Find them a habitable system to hole up, and wait until this war is over. But yes, ultimately it will be decided here and now."

"May the Force be with us," I said, to which everyone heartily agreed.

The meeting then dragged on with extraneous details like which side would attack first. Blah, blah, blah. But we held our own private meeting, and the only thing we said was that win or lose, we would have each other's backs no matter what.

Later that night, Ben and I lay in bed, and he asked softly, "Rey, if I don't make it out of this would you still side with the Resistance?"

I rolled over, and propped my head on my hand to look down at him. "Of course, you know that. But we have done all we can to prepare, now it's up to the resistance to win or lose."

Ben kissed me, and then got up. There was a jewelry box that Leia wanted us to have before she died. Ben had it retrieved for her. He rummaged through it until he found what he needed. He closed his right hand in a fist, and sat down on the bed.

"Rey," Ben said, kneeling before me. "I know it's late, and everything. But I want to do this before we make our last stand with my mother's people. I know that we had a rocky start, and that we have done some regrettable things to each other. But I _love_ you, Rey. If we make it out of this, I want to dedicate the rest of my life to proving that I am worthy to have your heart, just as you have proven time and again that you are worthy to have mine."

Ben produced an elegant diamond ring, and held it up in his hand, "Rey," He teared up, "I have never loved any one as much as I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled my eyes as I looked into Ben's eyes. I realized then what Maz was trying to tell me so long ago on Takodana: that the belonging I seek is not behind me, but in front of me, meaning Ben. I nodded my head, and said happily, "Yes, Ben. I will. I love you so much."

Ben slipped the diamond ring on and kissed my hand. "Now I can sleep easier, knowing that you are mine, not because of Snoke, but because we decided to be together."

"Yes. But let's get through this, and we can carve out a new future just for us. Deal?" I said, lying back down on the bed. Ben crawled back in bed to join me. He wrapped an arm around me protectively, and we slept blissfully, until early morning and found out later on that day the fate of the Resistance for better or worse at last...


	15. Chapter 15

Ben's Pov...

The Resistance was all but crushed by the end of the afternoon, just as I knew it would be. I urged my Knights to fight on, and we did, getting the resistance officers to safety, but alas, only Rey and I survived the attacks.

When Hux came down to the battlefield at the end, I thought that it was the end.

But Rey nodded her head, and said through the Force, " _We've got this, my love. As long as we stand together as one, nothing can bring us down, not even death itself."_

I nodded my head in response, and we ignited our lightsabers in unison. Hux had his own lightsaber, but as quick as he was with hand to hand combat, he was greatly outmatched by two Knights of Ren.

Rey flanked him, while I took the offensive position. We both struck him in tandem. Finally, Rey caught Hux off guard, and beheaded him with one clean slice. As his head rolled across the red clay dirt of Crait. The AT-AT's and tie fighters stopped firing.

Highly ranked First Order officers began disembarking from their ships, and strolled up to us. They looked on the two Ren Knights with fear, since we both wore our masks, and one of them said, "Lord, and Lady Ren. General Hux is now dead. In the spirit of this colossal defeat, let this mark the end of our decades long conflict between the resistance and First Order."

"We accept these terms," I said, shaking the hand of this General. Rey did the same. "Let us meet in a neutral place to negotiate these new terms of peace."

"Yes, Lord Ren."

"Good. Now, return to your dreadnaughts and let your officers know that the First Order is officially deposed, as well as the resistance. You shall merge and be called the New Republic. Put that in your report."

They went away and Rey and I went back to the base and delivered the terms of the dissolution of the war. A great cheer rang out from the resistance and a great celebration was had by everyone.

General Dameron approached us and he stuck out his hand, smiling. "I want to ask for your forgiveness, Kylo. You and Ashara really saved our bacon above and beyond the call of duty."

"Thanks, Poe!" Rey exclaimed, hugging her friend. I chuckled at her lack of decorum. "But we need to arrange General Leia's funeral first."

Poe sighed sadly. "Yeah. She was the bravest one among us. We will arrange it right away."

After going around and speaking with several Generals and other officers. Finn even approached us and grudgingly said that he was wrong about me. "It's alright, Finn, it's in the past, and the past needs to die," I said.

Finn smiled and said, "Well, alright then."

Later, when all was said and done, and we were alone, I felt truly complete with Rey by my side. We slept on the black bird, at peace with each other, and with the galaxy itself, because at long last the war was finally over...


	16. Chapter 16

Rey's Pov...

It has been a month since Leia was buried on Naboo next to her mother, Queen Amidala. Ben and I decided to wait until his mother was buried to get married.

I put on Padme's white lace gown and veil, and went out on to the main balcony where the water shone beautifully behind us.

Finn escorted me, and he said, "You look great, Rey. I never thought that I would be escorting you at your wedding."

I laughed. "You can always marry Rose. I'm sure she wouldn't mind standing next to me and Ben, and it can be a double wedding."

Finn blushed and asked. "You would really allow that?"

"Of course. The more the merrier I say," I winked.

We walked up the flower strewn pathway, and Finn surprised Rose by asking her that very thing.

She said, "Yes! Yes! Oh, Finn, I love you too!"

Ben winked at me when the other couple came to stand next to us. The ceremony began with us, but I barely listened to what the priest was saying.

I just paid attention to Ben, and the vows he said to me: "Rey, I will love you my whole life. You and no other, for as long as I live. When I met you, I never expected that I had just met the love of my life. But as I got to know you, I realized just how important you became to me. I know that I didn't always express my love for you in the most tactful ways, but I was overwhelmed by how much I loved you. Rey, I vow to show you the sort of devotion and love that you deserve."

I cried freely, touched deeply by my husband's words. "Ben, I ran away from your love because I too felt overwhelmed. I...I love you so much that I cannot breathe at times. But I vow to always accept and love you no matter what may come. I vow to love only you and no other, for as long as I live."

The Priest then declared that Ben could now kiss me. I melted into his dark chocolate eyes as he gently pulled me to him, and kissed me softly, but with passion. Then we were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Solo.

The Priest then performed Rose and Finn's wedding, and I cried at the show of love between the couple. Who knew? I always thought that Finn would end up with Poe.

When it was done, Poe and Connix were married, and so it became a triple wedding, surprisingly. At the small reception held for us, we laughed about the openness of our nuptials that we allowed two other couples to get married as well.

Afterward, Ben and I relaxed in our huge tub, and crashed out of exhaustion from the long day, and our strenuous love making. As I lay in the arms of my former enemy, I realized just how much things had changed, and how it came about because of a silly assignment to go undercover and seduce Kylo Ren to the lightside. I just never thought that I would gain the love and belonging that I always sought, but never received until I surrendered to love, and the joys that it can bring overall...

The End 


End file.
